


Two Strangers & a Wedding

by emmasyellowbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug
Summary: When Emma and Regina meet on their way to a wedding, they soon discover they have a lot in common: they both hate the bride, the groom, the wedding, themselves, and each other. As the weekend events constantly force them together and their cheerlessness isolates them from the other guests- both women find that their constant spar could lead to something more.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I have a lot of stories in the works and to get done. Which, all will happen. But, given that it is Valentine's Day, and I just had to bring all my readers something special for the lovable occasion, I wanted to write out this story, based on the 2018 film Destination Wedding with Keanu Reeves and Winona Ryder. Of course, this will contain my own add-on's and changes that I see fit to go along with our lovely ladies, which I do hope you all enjoy it. Also, you should know, a few OUAT characters will be named but they will not have any lines. This story centers ONLY on Emma and Regina.
> 
> Happy reading everyone and a Happy Valentine's Day! <3

Just another fucking typical morning, waking up to annoyance of what was to hear the same fucking alarm clock, go off at 6am.

And all for what? A fucking destination wedding to Los Angeles. 

A wedding that wasn’t that exciting in the first place. As exciting wedding’s should be, to Regina- nothing was exciting anymore.

Regina didn’t want to go, it was stupid. The stupidest thing she possibly would ever do in her entire, miserable existence. It was crazy. Why torture herself in going to her ex-fiancee’s wedding? It was enough she still had a broken heart over her only engagement ending. Now, she was traveling 2,982.8 miles to her own personal hell. 

Not to mention, she was never truly a people person type of woman. Maybe that’s why Graham dumped her in the first place. She thought about it. Many times. In fact she moved to Boston, away from New York just to be away from her own miserable family.

But, here she was, luggage in hand, watering her one and only companion inside of her home.

At least she hasn’t become an old prude with a cat type of lady. 

Not yet.

“I know what you’re thinking,” She spoke out loud to her ficus plant, sitting calmly in its permanent spot by the side table near her living room wall. _“Why, Regina, would you torture yourself watching someone you love marry someone else?”_ She sighed, “Yeah. It’s a mystery to me too.”  
____________________

Just another fucking typical morning, waking up to annoyance of what was to hear the same fucking alarm clock, go off at 6am.

And all for what? A fucking destination wedding to Los Angeles. 

A wedding that wasn’t that exciting in the first place. As exciting wedding’s should be, to Emma- nothing was exciting anymore.

Emma didn’t want to go, it was stupid. The stupidest thing she possibly would ever do in her entire, miserable existence. It was crazy. First of all, to watch her half-brother get married would be torture enough, not to mention dull. 

She never considered herself to be much of a people person, so the fact that she was now traveling 2,982.8 miles to a stupid fucking wedding that she found herself obligated to attend, simply because of the fact that her parent’s proud and joy was finally settling down- was a mystery in itself.

Well, on the plus side, at least she wasn’t staying with her family. Everything was all scheduled for all the guests to stay at a hotel and participate in the weekend activities that came with being a guest at this ridiculous wedding.

Activities that Emma will absolutely not participate in.

She’d rather be shot first.

Thank God, she lived in Boston, in her own home, far far away from her own family.

She sat on her bed, her eyes drinking in the television in her bedroom. Her suitcase packed, and on the bed by her side. 

“Huagh! Huaaaagh!” She cleared her throat, exaggeratedly loud, swallowing back whatever hawked up. She lived alone, so no one to bother. Besides, if you had a dry throat problem and sinus problem, you wouldn’t be one to judge.

She shut off her television, picked up her red leather jacket and luggage before walking out of her bedroom and her home. On to face a miserable, dull, fucking weekend.  
____________________

Regina’s feet ached. She shouldn’t have chosen these damn heels. But, she was already going to have a torturous weekend, so why not these heels?

Whatever could possibly be taking long to open that damn gate was beyond her. 

It felt like she had been standing here for an eternity already. Sure, there were some empty seats, but she didn’t want to be sitting beside some stranger who would probably want to strike up a conversation with her, or would- with her luck- sneeze all over her. 

Nope, she’d rather stand and wait. Patiently.

Her head suddenly turned to the feeling of someone pacing behind her from one end of the waiting area to the other. 

Emma finally decided to wait patiently beside this stranger, putting enough distance between her and this brunette woman.

Like magnets, their heads turned and eyes met. While Regina gave this blonde stranger a rather forceful smile, Emma gave her a curt nod as her reply.

Emma’s green eyes looked over to the stranger standing next to her, drinking in her figure in that casual black dress. “That’s a nice dress.”

She couldn’t understand it, but she felt the need to compliment her. Especially when she wasn’t one to strike up a conversation with a total stranger.

“Thank you.” Regina gave a quick nod, with another forceful smile, her eyes scanning the blonde’s figure in one quick motion, not finding anything worth complimenting, but she didn’t want to be rude. “I like your jacket.”

“Thanks.” Emma looked down at her jacket, followed by her converse. 

There was a minute of silence between them before Emma decided to speak again. Why? She didn’t know, but she was sure she would regret it later.

“I hope our flight is on time.”

Regina’s head turned to the sound of the blonde’s whisper, “Oh, it is. Trust me, this airline has an excellent arrival-departure record. I googled it.” She nodded, “Plus, this airline came highly recommended by someone who I trust implicitly, so…” She shifted, quite uncomfortable to be having this conversation with this stranger. She would be regretting this later. “And you get a snack.”

“Great.” Emma nodded, taking a step forward, providing herself a little more distance from this brunette.

Regina’s brow furrowed, glaring at the woman, “Uh, I’m sorry. What was that?”

“What?” Emma looked over her shoulder.

“You just took a step forward there.” Regina motioned towards the blonde’s childlike choice of shoes.

“No, I didn’t.” 

“Yeah, you did.” Regina scoffed, “You know you did.”

“I didn’t realize it.” Emma faced forward again, deciding to ignore any further comments she had to make.

“Oh, I see.” Regina rolled her eyes.

“I beg your pardon?” Emma turned to glance over her shoulder again, feeling a sense of aggravation form in her gut.

It was a fact. This was hell. 

Regina has been aggravated by people all her life, but this woman. This stranger- really had a special way of aggravating her to her very core. She didn’t understand it, nor did she think she wanted to.

“I see what you did. I know what you did-” She scoffed, the aggravation growing in her stomach.

“What did I do?” A frown formed in Emma’s brow. Her stomach twisting and turning all the more.

“You came up alongside me, with your face and your jacket and your charm,” Her hand motioned to each of those things, “And you just talked to me for a strategic amount of time, establishing your position, and just casually, blatantly stepped in front of me. Like I had amnesia, and couldn’t remember fifteen seconds in the past when you were behind me.” The vein in her forehead was ready to pop, she could feel it.

“Untrue.” Emma took another step forward, facing ahead again and away from the brunette.

“Oh, my-” Regina scoffed, “You just did it again!” She hissed, glaring holes right through the back of the blonde’s head. “It’s like watching a master at work in its dojo. I mean-”

“Here’s what happened.” Emma turned round, facing the brunette again, glaring at her with her own ounce of annoyance, “I came to my gate, hoping my flight was on time. I then attempted to start a pleasant conversation, whereupon you revealed the tip of the iceberg of your tendencies, and I was forced to take a step forward to escape the vortex.”

The brunette scoffed, appalled that this woman dared to take another step ahead of her, “Oh, my- you just did it again!”

This time her voice was a little high pitched, she made heads turn their way.

But, Emma was so aggravated by this woman, she didn’t care. She just spoke over her, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of winning this argument, “And now you’re casting me as the author of a Byzantine conspiracy theory of a Machiavellian land grab designed to usurp your position on an aircraft that has about twenty seats.”

Regina scoffed, “Oh, okay.” She brushed a strand of her hair back, “Alright. If I’m wrong, then just step behind me instead of in front of me.”

“No, because that would mean going past you again.” Emma gave her a forced smile, turning back to face forward.

Neither of them noticed it, or knew it for that matter, but they were both letting out their frustration of attending this miserable wedding on each other.

Regina chuckled, quite sarcastically, “You know what? Five years ago, I would have said something like ‘chivalry is dead.’ But, this is worst than unchivalrous- this is- you are part and parcel of a world that no longer has any idea how to behave itself. In fact, I draw a straight line between people like you,” She pointed a finger right to Emma’s chest, “To investment bankers, to politics, to terrorists. You basically all have the same contempt for decency and rules and any manners.”

Emma watched her, not even blinking, just waiting for her head to pop off. God, would she love to see that happen right about now. 

Regina chuckled, “And what’s funny is there is no way you can board first, because the only way you can board first is if you have a special need. Do you have a special need?” Her brows raised to her hairline, scanning the blonde’s body, proving to herself that every part of the blonde’s body was in fact where it should be.

“Yes.” Emma pointed closer towards the gate, “I _need_ to be over there.”

Regina scoffed, rolling her eyes and silently shaking her head, watching the woman just stroll over, closer to the gate.

Emma’s head slowly shook, “Bitch.” She murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my readers and followers who liked the first chapter so much, that they are now reading the second chapter. :) Depending on how many reviews you guys drop, I will post more chapters. Reviews feed an author's soul lol

What felt like an eternity later, finally, Emma made her way through the aisle of the plane, walking past chatter, coughs and laughter that filled the crowded, claustrophobic compartment. Her suitcase safely underneath the plane. She passed through one seat, to the next, to the next until she reached the very back of the aircraft. Her eyes falling on the same brown ones of the same brunette woman who had annoyed her earlier in the waiting area, just outside their gate.

While Emma glanced down at her ticket, reading her seat number, double checking and sure of it that the airport made a mistake in sitting her next to this woman. Regina sighed in annoyance, already developing a headache while her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

“Fantastic.” Emma murmured, her eyes back on the brunette.

“Wonderful.” Regina murmured, turning her attention outside the aircraft window.

“Anybody want to trade seats?” Asked Emma, her eyes scanning each head of each passenger, for any active participants. 

Regina scoffed, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Anybody? It’s great back here.” 

No active participants. God, she really loathed people and all they stood for.

Defeated, and given up hope on having at least a peaceful flight to her own personal hell, Emma took her seat next to the brunette, buckling up and tucking her airline ticket inside her jacket pocket.

Regina’s eyes were closed, the tip of her fingers rubbing at her temples, when Emma’s familiar voice made her snap her eyes back open.

“So, what brings you to San Luis Obispo?” Asked the blonde, keeping her eyes focused elsewhere but at the woman beside her.

She should just remain quiet, and she knew that. But as much as this woman proved to irritate every fiber of her being, she wanted to know more about her. In her own little antisocial way.

“You don’t have to.” Regina sighed.

“What?” Emma’s gaze turned to face the brunette this time.

“Talk.” Regina’s eyes locked on her green ones, “Honestly, I’d be happier if you didn’t.” She gave her a forced smile.

“Fine.” Emma looked away once more. It wasn’t until an endless, irritating, impossibly loud crackling of a bag made her look towards the brunette, only to find her struggling in tearing into her free flight snack. She looked down at her own snack bag, tearing into it without a single problem. 

Regina bit down on another corner, after trying and failing with a previous one. She would need a damn chainsaw to tear into this small bag, that probably only held four damn nuts. 

I mean really, who would have thought she would be caring so much in tearing into a bag with four fucking nuts inside it?

Emma rolled her eyes, the impossibly loud crackling of the bag finally drawing its line for her oncoming headache, “Dear God, tear it at the notch.” She told Regina.

“There is no notch.” Regina hissed, glaring into her eyes.

The blonde held out her hand, “Give it to me.”

A crease formed right between the brunette’s brow, “I’m not giving you my-”

“Give it to me.” Her voice was a little demanding, which Regina had to admit to hating, but she hated that damn bag even more. So, she caved, handing her over the snack bag.

Immediately, she watched the blonde struggle in opening the bag, not being able to tear into it with ease at all. At least that was able to give her a small type of satisfaction, the proof displaying on her lips as its corners tilted up into a small, satisfying smirk.

The crinkling continued, aggravating Emma more and more. The tip of her fingers were already growing just as frustrating as she was with this damn stubborn bag.

“This one doesn’t appear to have a working notch.” She hissed, using all of her strength to attempt to tear into the bag. Her hands trembled against her chest, which let out a frustrating small grunt with each pull.

Regina’s eyes closed, her smirk grew.

This could very well be the highlight to her trip.

Finally, after a couple more tugs, pearly white teeth bit down hard and angrily on the bag, tearing it open with success. Spitting out the remaining piece of plastic inside her mouth.

Regina’s brow furrowed, her lip curled up in utter disgust as the blonde offered her the now torn, open bag. “Oh, I’m not- no. You’re spit is all on…” Her hand motioned towards the bag held before her.

Emma rolled her eyes, setting down the torn bag between her legs, keeping it for herself and trading hers to the brunette, which she gracefully took.

“Thank you.” Regina nodded, digging her fingers inside the bag and taking one peanut out, popping into her mouth.

In sync, Emma found herself doing the same, both women crunching the snack within their teeth at the exact same time. 

“Ugh!” Both women grunted at the exact same time, tasting a sour, possibly expired peanut linger within their mouths. Turning to each other as their eyes locked, glaring at each other for an entire minute, as if mentally blaming one another.

Bags crinkled one last time as both of them rolled them up inside the palm of their hands. Regina placed hers aside, while Emma tucked hers on the very edge of her seat, between her and the brunette.

“I’m actually going to Paso Robles.” Said Regina, picking off an imaginary crumb off of her dress.

“They call it Paso Roables.” Emma corrected.

Regina’s eyes glared her way, “Well, the correct pronunciation is Robles.”

“But they call it _‘Roables.’_

Regina’s eyes rolled, “Whatever.”

“I hope it’s a big place.” Said Emma, praying to God this would be the only time she would have to see her.

“It isn’t.” Replied Regina.

“If I see you at a restaurant, I’ll go to another restaurant.” Her eyes locked on brown ones. She had to admit, they were quite beautiful. The most beautiful she had ever seen. Even when she was aggravated.

_Good! Please do,_ thought the brunette, her eyes burning lasers right through the blonde’s green eyes, “I’m not going to any restaurants.” She hissed.

“Why? Are you checking into a mental institution?” Asked Emma.

Regina sighed, her eyes momentarily closing before meeting with Emma’s again, “If you must know, I’m going to that most presumptuous of all things, a destination wedding.”

The blonde froze. Because there was no way they were both attending the exact same wedding. No way. God himself couldn’t hate her that much to bestow upon her this much of shitty luck.

“Please don’t tell me it’s Graham and Kathryn’s.” Was all Emma could say.

Their eyes met again, locking in place.

“How many weddings could there possibly be on any given day in Paso Robles?” Regina’s brow furrowed.

“I was praying for two.” Emma replied.

“And I was blaming Satan for my seat assignment when it was actually Graham’s assistant.” She hissed. Her vein ready to pop.

“How do you know esteemed Graham?” Asked Emma.

“I was engaged to him six years ago.” Regina sighed.

Emma’s eyes grew wide, glaring right at the brunette, “Oh, my God, you’re Regina.”

“Why, how do you know him?” Regina’s expression mirrored the blonde’s.

“He and I have the same mother.”

“Holy shit, you’re Emma?” Her brow creased, a chuckle escaping her, “Oh, that’s rich. You’re even worse than he said you were.”

“You too.” Emma glared, releasing an aggravated sigh at the same time Regina did.

Both women were startled by a sudden cough that rumbled just behind them, their seats moving as an exaggeratedly tall man leaned on them to help himself up from his seat before the plane departed to its destination.  
____________________

Thank God the airport to San Luis Obispo wasn’t so big. Less people. Something both women were thankful for. The outside of the airport, once both women picked up their luggage from baggage claim, was impressively empty. 

“There was supposed to be a car.” Emma sighed, aggravated once again that like usual, her family didn’t follow through when it came to her.

“Our flight was early.” Regina replied, holding onto her own luggage, standing beside the blonde, who she knew now by the name of Emma.

“Really? It seemed so long.” 

Both moved along to rest on two outdoor benches, putting a little distance between them while they waited for a car to arrive.

Now that Regina’s new found discovery of this annoying woman’s resemblance to Graham was brought to light. As much as her subconscious told her to keep quiet, and just wait for their ride to take them to the hotel where they would be staying, a part of her needed to know just how much Emma knew about her. And what she knew. 

“So, just how much do you know about what happened between Graham and myself?” She asked the blonde.

“I know that he broke off your engagement five weeks before the wedding. And now I know why.” Replied Emma.

Regina chuckled, “Yeah, well, he said some shit about you. Believe me.”

“Like what?” Emma’s brow raised.

“It doesn’t matter.” She shook her head, brushing off their conversation.

“Don’t do that. Don’t dangle an injurious tidbit and then snatch it away.” The blonde’s head tilted.

“Or what, I’ll die alone?” Regina rolled her eyes.

“Let me tell you something in all honesty. Graham is a panhandling piece of shit and you’re better off without him. Which is saying something, considering how bad off you are.” She stared forward, “I just pity the bride, whoever she is.”

“You haven’t met her?” The brunette’s brow furrowed.

Was it possibly that Emma was such a shitty person that she never spends time with her family? She may be likable after all.

Emma shook her head, “Just like I never met you. My mother insisted I turned up for this shit show, otherwise I wouldn’t be meeting you now.”

Regina let out a snort, “Isn’t that nice to think about?”

“She said it’s important to show up because if you show up, the worst they can say is you’re horrendous, which is subjective. But not showing up is objective.”

“Well, you showed up.” Said the brunette, matter of factly.

“I don’t get it.” Emma’s gaze fell on the brunette’s, “Why would you come to his wedding? He broke your heart, as I recall.”

“Shattered, yes.” Regina nodded, crossing her leg over the other quite elegantly.

“Didn’t you end up suing him?” Asked Emma.

“Well, I needed to lash out.” She sighed at the memory, “Plus he cost my parents thirty-two thousand dollars in deposits.”

“Did you win?” Her brow raised, quite impressed with the woman.

Regina shrugged, “There was a settlement.”

“Did you feel better?”

Brown eyes rolled, “Look, I came because, believe it or not, he invited me.”

Emma chuckled, “Come on. You and I both know that’s a bunch of bullshit. He only invited you because he wanted to act like the big person, not because he, in any way, wanted you to come.”

Regina glared her way, “Do you think I wanted to come? I only came because I wanted to be the big person.”

“See, this only works if one of you actually is the big person.”

She scoffed, “Well, also I need closure.”

The blonde’s brow furrowed, “Seriously, you don’t have closure? It was six years ago.”

Brown eyes glared her way, “Do I strike you as someone who actually has closure?”

“He’s marrying someone else. That’s closure. It’s closed.” Emma straightened out her jacket.

“Close is not the same thing as closure.” Regina hissed, brushing back a strand of her hair in aggravation.

Thank God a lime green colored car finally pulled up to the airport, with a sign on the side that held the name of the hotel where they would be staying. At least there, Regina hoped they would part ways for the remainder of the day.

Emma stood from her bench, not seeing another car pull by, already aggravated that she would have to share a car ride with Regina. At least at the hotel she would be far away from her as possible.

“They could afford a fucking outdoor wedding, but they can’t afford two cars?” The blonde commented, jamming her suitcase in the trunk of the car, next to the brunette’s before mounting the vehicle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to deeply apologize for not posting anything, especially since I started writing out this story that all my readers seem to be enjoying and I thank you for that. But, as you may have known, Texas (my home state) went through a really rough weather condition that basically made us lose all our power and water for three days, and internet for a whole week. So there was no way for me to post or write anything new for you guys. BUT! I'm back now and bring you an even bigger update than my two first previous ones to enjoy! :) Thank you all for being so wonderfully patient. More updates and a new story are in the works! Stay tuned... Also, I made some changes of my own in this chapter to fit it better, deciding on giving other characters a bit of dialogue.

Both women sat in complete silence, side by side to one another, their eyes watching other passing vehicles, including the different details to each passing palm tree that the city of Los Angeles gracefully provided. 

Their luck happened to be so bad, now they found themselves stuck in the same damn car, on their way to the same damn hotel, to attend the same damn wedding.

Ugh! Regina’s eyes rolled to the back of her head for the fifth time while riding in the back seat of the car, before landing back on Emma’s- as she now knew her by- style of clothes. Okay, that jacket wasn’t her favorite, but she had to admit it didn’t look bad on her at all. It actually suited her, and she did appreciate the light blue, buttoned up shirt she wore, neatly tucked into her jeans.

Well… if they were going to be stuck in this car, might as well get to know her. Even if she knew, she would soon regret it.

“So, what do you, Emma?” She found herself asking, rolling her eyes once again before meeting the blonde’s green eyes, “That is, when you’re not shining your light upon the world.” Her tone sounding sarcastic as she said this.

“I run marketing for R. Gold Power and Associates.” Her tone was bland and straight to the point, already developing a headache with the sound of the brunette’s voice.

Regina’s eyes rolled for the seventh time, “ _‘The Car of the Year’_ agency?”

“No, that’s a magazine.” 

She snorted, not at all impressed with them, “I bought one of your cars of the year. It was a piece of crap.”

Emma’s eyes glared, “Again, a magazine. Common error.”

“Is that the career you envisioned for yourself?” Her brow raised, “Handing out awards by a fistful?”

“Hugely successful company, extremely well respected.” She released a sigh, turning her attention back to the outside world that rushed them by.

The brunette’s nose cringed, “It’s corporate brown nosing on a national scale.”

“International. And don’t sleep on awards.” Emma corrected, “Our country lives on self-congratulation.” 

“Let me ask you this,” Her brown eyes trained on her features, “Truly. Has there ever been a car that wasn’t a R. Gold Power and Associates Car of the Year?”

“We don’t do _‘Car of the Year.’_ That’s a magazine.” Her eyes glaring harder into brown eyes, her vein ready to explode.

Regina scoffed, “I’ve seen those Lucite trophies. They’re on every car commercial, for every car.” Her eyes rolled, giving her attention to the outside world displaying on her window, while releasing a long held sigh.

Emma’s jaw clenched, biting the inside of her cheek, mentally counting down from one hundred. 

“What do you do, anyway?” Her voice was low, almost forcing herself to ask.

Regina’s eyes turned to glare at the blonde, “I prosecute companies and institutions for culturally insensitive actions or speech.”

Her head turned, eyes trained on Regina’s, “You’re the politically correct police?”

“No.” Regina scoffed.

“You parse what people say and do, and then accuse them of being racists or misogynists or otherwise horrible,” She continued, even through Regina’s eye roll, “You destroy lives and reputations for money.”

She scoffed, “No.” Her hand brushing back a strand of hair in annoyance.

“Is that what you dreamed of? A career in reverse fascism?”

Regina rolled her eyes, remaining silent for the remainder of the trip. While Emma turned her attention back to her window, mentally grinning at having won that argument and finally getting a bit of peace of quiet towards the drive to the hotel.  
____________________

“This is it?” Asked Emma, not at all impressed with the hotel, that turned out to be more of an inn than an actual hotel. 

Regina’s nose crinkled, not impressed either, her eyes reading the sign that stared them in the face.

_Granny’s Apple Farm Restaurant & Inn_

“This has to be the wrong address.” Her head turned towards Regina who looked back at her.

“Graham’s really going all out on this wedding, I see.” 

“Clearly this was all the bride’s idea. Figures he’s whipped.” Emma’s head shook, motioning Regina to walk ahead of her before heading up the concrete sidewalk. “Do you think they’ll leave us an apple on our pillows instead of a mint?”

Regina’s chuckle was sarcastic, “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

As they entered the Inn, they were greeted by a gray haired woman, smiling friendly at them, her blue eyes shining through her glasses, which slipped down the bridge of her nose. 

“Welcome! Name?” The older woman pushed her glasses up.

“Regina Mills. We are,” She motioned towards Emma and herself as she said this, “guests of the Humbert, Midas wedding.”

“Ah, yes.” She grinned, handing them each a key, and a map to where their rooms would be. “Here we are. It seems like a big place, but I assure you, you will find your way around easily.” She assured them with another smile, “You two are the last ones to arrive for that wedding. Any relations to the bride or groom?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Emma reached for her key, tucking it inside her jacket pocket.

“I’m more of an ex-lover than a relative.” Regina took her key, clutching in the palm of her hand, walking past Emma and on her way to her room.

Emma gave the older woman a curt nod, continuing on her way, leaving her with a question mark written all over her face due to the bitter expression on their faces.

Okay, so both had to admit the fact that the place wasn’t so bad. The outlook of the place reminded Regina about a place from one of her storybooks she used to read as a child. The boards were painted white, with a red roof to compliment the look, and white picket fences all around the land. The grass was bright and green, like out of a movie. They even walked past a water wheel and a pond with actual fishes swimming inside it.

Still, Emma would never pay to have an outdoor wedding, nor let anyone talk her into one.

While both women walked their way up to the section where their rooms would be, they gave each other a good amount of distance between them. Regina literally power walking ahead of the blonde, who’s brow creased in wonder as to why on earth they were heading in the same direction. They should have parted ways by now.

Regina stopped once she reached her door, number 31, her head turned towards Emma, eyes glaring as she stopped in front of door number 32.

Great. Now they were neighbors too? As if the airport encounter, not to mention the seats on the plane, and sharing a car ride over to this place wasn’t enough.

Green eyes glared in the brunette’s direction, a pale hand dug inside her breast pocket, fetching for the key and inserting it into the lock of the door. Both doors swung open, Regina gave her blonde neighbor another forceful smile before closing the door.

Emma annoyingly tossed her luggage inside of her room before closing her door for good.

After a while of installing themselves in their rooms, Emma stood in front of her television, already comfortable after having a shower, in a pair of red underwear and a tank top. While Regina made her way out of her bathroom, wrapped around in her bathrobe, that surprisingly smelled like apples. The place really lived up to its name. Her eyes wandered to a door she was barely noticing. Why hadn’t she seen it before? Her brow furrowed as her hand reached at the knob, turning it and pushing her way inside.

Emma’s head turned to the sound of a door opening, a door she didn’t realize was there either.

Regina’s eyes grew wide at the sudden, almost naked sight before her, her gaze dropping to the wooden floor below her, which right now, was beginning to look really fascinating to her.

“I’m sorry. I thought this was my closet.” She said to Emma, who’s eyes were trained on her. Her brow furrowed, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

Emma blinked, her head slightly tilting once brown eyes found their way to hers again. “Are you expecting a response of some kind?” She asked, wondering why Regina was still standing between the doorway.

“No.” Her brows slowly shot up, already annoyed by the blonde’s response. “I see now that there is a bolt on the door,” She motioned towards the lock, “So, we should use it.”

“Yep.” Was Emma’s response, her body rooted to the ground like a plant.

Regina gave her a curt nod, making her way back into her room and closing the door. Her eyes quickly glancing in the direction of the surprisingly hot blonde before completely shutting it. The room became unexplainedly hot all of a sudden that she literally needed to fan herself over.

She must work out, her mind spoke out, having picked up on well sculpted arms. They weren’t exaggerated, but just right for her figure. Then and there, she wondered if, maybe, the rest of her was- no! She shook her head, vanishing the thought.

_“Huuuagh!”_ The clearing of a throat just behind the other side of the door made Regina slightly jump, causing her to lock it.

Emma stood by the door, quiet as a mouse, her eyes falling on the lock, which didn’t take long to click in place.  
____________________

As night surrounded them, the family gathered around for the rehearsal dinner, in the patio of the Inn. _Get Low_ played out through the speakers, tables were filled with friends and other family members. Everyone gathered around, happily conversing with one another over champagne.

While Emma and Regina sat as far away as possible- together- at one of the tables. Their eyes watching everyone, expressions bored as hell.

It was at least refreshing to see Emma fully clothed, wearing a pair of dress pants, a white buttoned up shirt, tucked in and a suit jacket to go along with her look. Surprisingly, it looked good.

While Regina settled on a blue dress that was perfect for her frame. So Emma noticed. As well as the way it complimented every curve of her body.

“How’s your room?” Asked Emma, keeping her eyes on all the guests.

“I’m just sleeping there.” Regina brushed back a strand of hair, her voice dull. “How’s yours?”

“I’ll let you know as soon as I run a UV light over the sheets.” She shifted in her seat, clearing her throat.

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk anymore.” The brunette’s nose crinkled in disgust, not wanting to imagine what could possibly be within her bed sheets, hoping to God they were washed or new.

“If you think that’s best.”

Both pairs of eyes took in some of the guests actually dancing to the hideous choice of music. Who the hell would play this at a weekend wedding event? Even if it was the rehearsal.

“I never took Graham for the type of guy to play this type of music at a wedding event.” Regina sighed, shaking her head.

“God, it’s awful.” Emma agreed, muttering under her breath.

The brunette’s brow raised, her eyes on Emma, “Are you actually agreeing with me?”

Green eyes locked on brown orbs, “Well, I don’t particularly like any songs that contain the words _sweat_ and _balls_ within the lyric. Believe it or not, I’m a little more civilized than that.”

Regina’s brow furrowed, a realization- a crazy realization- crossing her mind, “You don’t think Graham is trying to fix us up?”

“Even he is smarter than that.” Replied Emma.

Regina snorted, “I don’t know about that, dear. Booked on the same flight,” She stuck out her thumb, “Seated next to each other on the plane,” index finger, “Adjoining rooms,” middle finger, “seated together here. Do you really think that’s just a coincidence?” 

Emma sighed, “Graham has never had a thought about another human benign. You can trust me on that.”

“So, that would make us…” Her brow furrowed, “The people you don’t know where to stick?” 

“Might as well just stick us together.” Emma straightened out her suit jacket, shifting in her seat, wanting to get the hell out of here.

“Well, I don’t want to be the person you don’t know where to stick. That is not the life I imagined for myself. At all.” She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Well, I’m sure your next life will be even better.” Sarcasm lingered in her tone.

“You’re nauseating.” Regina scoffed, turning her attention to the other guests again. Suddenly her stomach tying into knots at the sight of Kathryn Midas, Graham’s soon to be wife.

“And here we go.” Emma muttered, watching the brunette shift uncomfortably in her seat out of the corner of her eye.

Regina sighed, “So that’s her?”

“Yep.” Emma gave a nod, her eyes drinking in the future Mrs. Graham Humbert. “Tall, blonde, what more could Graham ask for?” Her head turned to two pairs of eyes glaring back at her, “No offense.”

“Hm, well, if she’s blonde, she must be empty headed.” She grinned, sarcastically, “No offense.”

“Blonde’s do have more fun.” Her voice triumphantly pounding, her own grin spreading across her lips as she could feel Regina’s glare harden even more, burning holes right through her.

“He looks the same as he used to.” Regina sighed, feeling utterly miserable right now. God she hated her life.

“Plastic people don’t age.” Emma replied.

She shrugged, “Frankly, I was hoping he had. I was deeply, strongly hoping he had aged badly or on his way to obesity.”

Green eyes turned to the brunette, “Is this the first time you’ve seen him since the crushing ending?” She asked.

The brunette nodded, remaining silent, her eyes glaring at her ex.

“Is it bad?” Emma asked.

“Oh, yeah.” Regina nodded, jealousy consuming her from the inside.

“As bad as you feared?” 

“Worse.” Her eyes closed, her lungs inhaling and exhaling sharply.

She did sound pathetically sad, it made Emma feel almost sorry for her. Who would come to watch their ex get married anyway? Why would Regina want to torture herself this way to the point of breaking down and cry right here? She didn’t understand why, but she almost wanted to hug her.

Regina’s eyes looked down to a glass of champagne that was pushed toward her direction by the blonde. Her hand quickly taking it in her possession and chugging the alcoholic beverage in a matter of seconds.

“How can this be the way the species is set up?” 

Emma turned her attention to her, “I’m sorry?”

“How can we be allowed to feel so much for people who don’t feel anything for us?” She asked again.

“You’re assuming that you’re normal, which is hilarious.” Emma’s tone was once again, sarcastic.

“It’s so cruel.” Regina’s eyes were focused on the happy couple again. They were so happy, it made her nauseous.

“Look at this way,” Said Emma, gaining the brunette’s attention, “For a time, you carved out a place in his life when there really shouldn’t have been one.”

The brunette’s brow furrowed, “God, that makes me sound like a complete moron.”

“I agree, I was just humoring you.” Emma faced forward again, ignoring the brunette’s eye roll, “The truth is, from puberty on in, we should all just be playing defense.”

“On in to what, exactly?” 

“Death.” Green eyes met brown ones.

Both women shifted uncomfortable in their seats at the sight of a blonde, elegant woman off in the distance, both releasing an exasperated sigh and a mirrored roll of the eyes.

“I see you got to know my mother well.” Emma muttered, noticing the brunette’s discomfort.

“Plenty well.” Regina’s face cringed up at the woman's husband, “Oh, Howard. Who is he with?”

“Oh,” Emma rolled her eyes, “This fucking guy.” Her eyes turned to Regina, “He is with his _new_ girlfriend.” She made air quotes with her fingers at the word _new._

The brunette’s eyes grew wide in surprise, not that the man had a girlfriend, but that he had an elder woman as a girlfriend, “He left your mother?”

“Left is not a strong enough word. Fled.”

“For an older woman?” Regina turned her attention to the couple, watching them interact with one another awkwardly.

“He would have left for an otter.” Emma sighed, turning her attention back to her family, “Anyway, leaving is leaving.” She shrugged, “Younger, older, my mother would have been just as angry.”

“True, but had he left her for a younger woman at least she could have used her age to rail against a gender unfair society.” Regina’s voice had gone to a whisper, keeping their conversation between them, “I mean, leaving for a younger woman is bad enough, but leaving her for an older woman, that’s just perverse.”

“Oh, believe me.” Emma whispered, leaning closer towards Regina, quite enjoying the fact that she could gossip about her hate against her family with someone else who equally felt the same, “He left her for a younger woman. My mother likes to think about that when she wants to cheer herself up.”

Regina scoffed in disgust at the woman’s second husband, “What about your father? He cheated on your mother too. Did they eventually make peace about it all?”

“Yep.” Emma nodded, “Dad jumped out a seventh floor window and mom considered them all square.”

Regina’s mouth dropped open, all the way to the floor, “I’m sorry?”

“Eh, don’t be. I was not a fan.” Her expression careless for her father.

Regina chuckled, “Well, you’re not a fan of many people, as it would seem.”

“Well, this person shot me, so-”

“He shot you?” Regina’s eyes grew wide, not believing what her ears were hearing. Mentally, she was trying to remember if this family was ever really this dysfunctional and she just maybe missed it over her school girl infatuation with Graham.

“He did.” Emma nodded, her green eyes finding brown ones, that she wouldn’t admit out loud, but they looked adorable in their shocked expression, “He said I was the embodiment of all his bad choices.”

“Did it hurt?” Regina had to ask.

A single brow raised from the blonde, “Is that a serious question? There’s a metal missile going into your body. Yes, it hurt.”

“What did you do?”

“I ran at him.” Emma watched the brunette’s eyes grow even more wider.

“You ran at him? Why? Why didn’t you just run away from him?”

“It didn’t occur to me, I was pissed off.” Emma shrugged, “He tried to shoot me again but he missed. I got the gun out of his hand, hit him in the face with it, broke his orbital bone.”

“What did he do?” Regina asked her, her attention completely engraved in the blonde’s wild, unknown tale.

A light chuckle escaped her at the memory, “He cried.” She said proudly. “He begged me to kill him and believe me, I wanted to but I didn’t. I would have fucked up my life, I mean more than it already was at the time.” The corner of her lips twisted into a tiny smirk, “It turned out I didn’t have to kill him though, because that same night he jumped.”

Regina’s mouth silently worded out the word, wow before turning her attention to Emma, “That’s quite a family.”

“Nobody’s arguing.” Emma nodded.

Both women turning their attention back to the blonde’s dysfunctional family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have reviewed and been enjoying this hilarious journey ahead for our two lovely ladies lol and, as a thank you for my appreciation for you guys, who continue to follow me day in and day out and keep making me grow as a writer, I bring you, two fresh new updates to this story! :) I hope you enjoy. Happy reading!
> 
> Reviews feed a writer's soul and creativity... just saying lol ;)

“I don’t think you could possibly call a seventy-eight year old woman your girlfriend.” Said Regina, engaged in their gossip.

“What would you call it?” Asked Emma.

Regina shrugged, “I don’t know. An ossified, pre-dead, corpse friend?”

Emma leaned in, the corner of her lip curving into a tiny smirk, “Is that in the politically correct handbook?” She asked sarcastically.

The brunette’s eyes rolled, “I’m off the clock.”

Green eyes turned back to the corpse friend, “She just needs a little more hair and make up.”

Regina chuckled, “Well, I think we passed a mortician on the way in.”

“You travel with her on your arm, you better know where the funeral parlors are at all times.” Said Emma.”

Now it was Regina’s turn to fight a smirk as it wanted to creep up on her, “By _‘on your arm,’_ do you mean figuratively or for actual physical support?”

“You know, it just dawned on me, I’ve never personally met her.” Her brow frowned.

“You better hurry, I think she just drew her last breath.” Regina’s tone was a sarcastic one.

“I guess the heart wants what the heart wants.” Emma sighed, her head shaking at the sight of her step father’s girlfriend leaning lovingly on his shoulder.

“Or whatever the pacemaker says it can have.” The brunette’s brow raised.

“I heard they actually went to the same college, she was a senior and he was a freshman.” Emma whispered.

“Well, she’s a senior again.” This time, Regina’s lip split into a smirk. A pearly white smirk that Emma couldn’t help but smile to in response, releasing a light chuckle of her own.

Both sighed in sync at the sight of the happy bride and groom.

“Are you going to say hello?” Asked Emma.

“Yep.” Regina nodded, her stomach already turning in knots. Her eyes looked down at another glass of champagne being pushed before her by the blonde.

“You need it more than I do.” Emma muttered, welcoming the brunette to drink her glass, watching as she did just do that before standing from their table. Her eyes unexpectedly drinking in every curve on her body as she walked away, the perfect, rounded shape of her ass.

Her head shook, shaking the thoughts away, wishing she hadn’t given her her glass, given that now she could use a drink herself. But instead, she forced herself up from the table, heading toward her mother and corpse friend.

You can do this. Be the bigger person. You can do this, Regina repeated to herself in her head, like a personal mantra. Her feet wanted to turn away as soon as Graham’s familiar eyes along with his soon-to-be bride’s fell on her.

The tension quickly growing.

“Regina!” The surprise in Graham’s expression was so evident, it made her feel even more uncomfortable. Maybe Emma was right, maybe he didn’t really expect her to show up this weekend. God, was she a moron.

“Graham.” She nodded, curtly, “It’s been a long time.”

“Yes, it has.” He smiled, quite uncomfortably, his eyes glancing at the soon to be Mrs. Humbert before looking back at Regina, “Wow. You look… amazing. As always. Is- is that a new dress?” He asked.

“You bought me this dress.” She paused, feeling the awkwardness not becoming any better, “You look great. Happy.” She forced a smile.

“Thank you. Uh, this is Kat. Kathryn.” He smiled freely at his bride, watching as she stretched out her hand toward Regina, who shook it.

“Hi.” Kathryn smiled, a perfect smile at that. God, she hated her. “It’s good to finally meet you.”

_I wish I could say the same_ , thought Regina, putting on her best fake smile, masking the pain that dwelled inside her heart. “You too.”

She needed to get out of here.

“Well, I just wanted to say congratulations to the both of you.”

“Thank you. It was great to see you, I’m glad you said hi.” Graham smiled, even though it was a sincere one, Regina could still see the awkwardness written all over his face.

It felt even more awkward once he actually reached out to wrap his arms around her in a no longer affectionate, loving hug, but more friendly. It tore her heart out that the man who once looked at her like she was the most important person in his universe to him, now was nothing but an awkward friend.

Maybe not even that.

She wanted to run, crawl into a hole and die. At least that’s the expression Emma caught sight of once the brunette joined her back at their table.

“You okay?” Asked Emma.

Regina released a long held in sigh, Her eyes closing with a slow burning pain, “No. You?”

Emma sighed, straightening out her jacket, “No amount of therapy can help me. According to them, I’m all fucked up and I always will be.”

Brown eyes focused on the blonde’s features, “Truly. Do you think anyone will notice if I go back to the hotel and wallow in my self pity?”

“Nope.” Green eyes found brown ones.

“Right.” She muttered, standing to her feet and silently walking away.

Emma shifted her body, looking over her shoulder, her eyes drinking in the sight of the brunette as she pathetically walked away, defeated. A chuckle escaped her once she caught sight of her middle finger dangling up in the air in her direction.

Her brow slightly raised at the sight of the brunette’s naked back, showing off from the opening of her dress.   
____________________

Regina stood by the locked door, listening to Emma’s footsteps walking around her room. Maybe it was the two glasses of champagne she chugged tonight, but she would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit to Emma looking incredibly sharp and well presentable. Okay, even in her leather jacket and jeans she looked slightly cute, but even in between their sarcasm tonight, to think that she was the only one who kept her company tonight meant a great deal to her.

People weren’t Emma’s favorite, of that she was sure of, and she could have easily sat at another empty table- and there were a lot to choose from- but she didn’t. She sat right by her and actually struck up a conversation with her. A conversation that as much as she annoyed her at times, Regina found herself truly enjoying.

She shook her head, removing herself from the door and plopping onto her bed, wrapped up in her freshly, apple scented bathrobe. Her head turned to the only plant that was by her room window, reminding her of her plant at home. 

“Psst.” She called out to the plant, wanting desperately to vent out in a whisper, “She really does have a dysfunctional family, doesn’t she? I mean not to throw stones, but she has a lot going on. Okay, I’m not perfect, sure I’ve had my share of problems, but my father never _shot_ me. I don’t think he even ever touched a gun.” She paused, her eyes staring up at the ceiling, “There was that one time, I was six and accidentally threw my father’s favorite watch into the toilet and he barely even patted me. You couldn’t even call it a spanking, and he apologized to me for it forever. He still feels bad.” She shook her head, chuckling a bit at the memory, releasing a sigh right after.

“Seven floors,” She whispered, turning her attention back to the plant, “You’d think there were more floors he could have climbed up so that when he jumped, he could have died instantly.” She shook her head, “Psychologically that’s just interesting to think about.”  
____________________

_“That better not be what I think it is.”_

_“It’s ginger ale and get off my back.”_

Emma sat in front of the television set, sporting her usual tank top and red undies, fully engraved in a late night episode of Murder She Wrote, the volume at a level of her comfort.

Her head slowly turned over her shoulder, hearing a faint echo in the room next to hers. As she switched off her TV, she could hear the faint chatter of the same program coming from Regina’s room.

Regina watching the same program she was, at the same hour? That she did not expect.

Her curiosity peaked, Emma stood from the couch, slowly walking towards the door that divided her room and the brunette’s, listening to the faint sounds of her television. Little did she know, Regina was on the other side of the door, standing in the same silent pose. Her mind wondering what Emma could be doing, finding it odd that someone else enjoyed the same, old, murder-mystery show she did.

Emma into a good murder-mystery series. Who would have thought?  
____________________

Saturday morning, guests were scheduled to treat themselves to a foot massage. After the way her heels had been killing her, Regina was actually opened to the idea. Emma, on the other hand, hated it, but decided to give into it in the end.

Besides, all would be paid for.

The massage parlor was quiet, very private. Of course, both women decided to keep isolating themselves from the other guests, choosing an area with less people. The light was dim, and walls were decorated with Japanese decor. It even played out a Japanese track that actually made Regina feel quite relaxed for the first time since she’s been on this nightmare of a trip.

Her eyes were closed, her body relaxed against the big, red leather chair, taking in the feel of hands massaging every pressure point on her aching feet after treating herself to a much needed pedicure.

“I have to admit,” Brown eyes slowly opened back up, her head turning towards Emma, who’s seat was right next to hers, “I would have never guessed that you were the type to to enjoy a foot massage.”

“I’m not.” The blonde stared back, locking eyes with the brunette, “When I saw the complimentary chit in the wedding welcome basket, I thought, _‘I don’t want that. I’m not comfortable with other people touching my feet.’_ I don’t see why it’s necessary or good.”

Her brow furrowed, questioningly, “Then, why are you here?”

“Because it’s a thirty dollar value, and throwing it away would have bothered me even more than this does.” She looked back down at the lady touching her feet.

“So, what you’re saying is… you’re cheap?” 

“Oh, I’m way worse than cheap.” She admitted, “Especially when it comes to free shit- I hoard free shit. Especially the gray-area free shit, like the nail files and disposable slippers in the hotel room.”

Regina blinked, a small crease forming on her brow.

“I tell myself that they want me to take it, that I’m intended to take it.”

“Do you take the shoe horns?” She asked, curiously.

“Not the long ones, only the short ones.” Emma admitted once more.

The brunette rolled her eyes, “Well, I hate to break it to you, Emma, but that’s not a grey area, that’s theft. You’re a thief.” She nodded her head in her direction, her eyes glaring, “Do you take the shampoo, conditioner and body wash?”

“I used to. But, then one leaked in my suitcase.”

“Hm.” Regina brought up a Styrofoam cup’s straw up to her lips, taking a sip of her cold drink, “What about the soaps?” She asked the blonde.

“Not the round soaps wrapped in paper. But, the bigger ones in the boxes? Yes, I do.”

Regina scoffed, “So, you’re a minor person with grubby hands?”

Emma’s eyes locked on hers again, “I don’t understand that even after Graham did what he did to you,” She continued, even through an eye roll of the brunette, “and even in the midst of shame of being here, you can possibly still be mooning over him.”

Her eyes closed. Well, there goes that headache again. And to think, she was actually enjoying herself.

Regina sighed, rather annoyed now, “That’s because you’re an idiot who doesn’t understand the human condition.”

“Having met you, I understand why it’s a condition.” Emma replied.

“You don’t stop loving a person just because they injured you.” She scoffed.

“It helps.” 

“Well, love is not rational.”

“Clearly.” The blonde’s head turned to her direction, “But, how could you even like Graham?”

“I never said I liked him.” Regina chuckled.

“Then, how can you love him?” Asked Emma, for the first time in her life, interested in wanting to know how could someone- including the bride- even begin to fall in love with her asshole half brother.

“Love has nothing to do with like.” Her head shook.

“Healthy people would disagree.” Said Emma.

Regina scoffed, rolling her eyes, “Healthy people are sick.”

“Tell me something. Truly.” Emma slightly shifted in her seat, “Isn’t there a part of you that wants to wish him well and move on?” 

“Mm…” She hummed in thought, taking another quick sip of her drink through its straw, “Truly? Most of me wants him to be found in an icy river. That or slowly poisoned.”

Emma chuckled, shaking her head, “It makes no sense to want the person you love to be dead. Because then you’ll have no one left to love except yourself.” Her head nodded in her direction, “Which, in your case, would be unrequited.”

Regina’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, “I really don’t want him dead, you know. I want him to have a long life, during which he is miserable every single day before slowly dying of regret.”

The corner of Emma’s lips wanted to tilt into a small smile, “There are seven billion people, Regina. So when one of them behaves badly toward you, they are actually doing you a favor because they are saving you time. They are telling you that they aren’t worth your while. They are freeing you to say, _‘Thank you for the information I will now move on to the six billion, nine hundred and ninety-nine million, nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine other people.’_ Some of whom may have some value.”

“Oh, really?” Her brow arched, “And is that what you’ve done, Emma? Sit calmly and sensibly, through the entire population, searching for your soul mate?”

“No,” She shook her head, “I have opted out, which makes me uniquely qualified to observe and comment on your situation.”

Regina groaned, rolling her eyes, “Oh yeah, I am _so_ lucky.”

“It was a long time ago.”

“Not an eternity.” She argued.

“You were both very young.” Said Emma.

“But old enough to know right from wrong.” Regina glared.

Emma faced forward again for a short minute, before looking back at the brunette, studying her relaxed features, “Incidentally, I spoke to the bride last night.”

Regina groaned, feeling her headache coming back, “She does not have the sense God gave a toaster.”

The blonde’s lip curled up, “She’s a moron, and her breasts were built on a medical bench.”

Regina’s lips curved into a smile she could not help let out. Her eyes turning towards the blonde, who she had to admit wasn’t half bad anymore.

“But, she said to tell you that she hopes you can be friends.”

And with that being said, her smile was gone and her brow creased, “You talked about me?” She asked.

“She didn’t give you a lot of airtime. She has trouble stringing sentences together, and she uses a lot of personal pronouns, so you’re not always quite sure who she’s talking about.”

The brunette scoffed, “Well done, Graham.”

“But, if it helps, she said she’s not threatened by you.”

“Yes, that helps… tremendously.” She rolled her eyes at the word.

It was official. Personal hell. With a woman who as soon as she began to like her in the slightest, always found a way to annoy her. Now, not only that but she happened to be a personal and private source of topic without even being acknowledged.

“At least I think she was talking about you.” Emma continued, even through the brunette’s sight and eye roll, “She said, _‘her,’_ which I’m pretty sure she meant you.”

_Wow_ , she mouthed the words, glaring back at Emma, “What do you care anyway?”

“I don’t.” Green eyes locked on brown, “I’m just trying to amuse myself and get to tomorrow.”

“Do you care about _anything?_ ” She asked the blonde.

There was a brief pause, a pause where Emma’s features looked fairly concentrated, as if she were lost in deep thought, the filing cabinets in her brain searching for the right answer to give.

“How many times in your life have you been in love?” She asked Regina, throwing her off guard.

“Once.” The brunette answered truthfully.

“What was it like?” Emma asked.

Regina thought about it, remembering her father’s words when she once had asked him as a child, how would she possibly know when she was in love.

Then it dawned on her. She didn’t and couldn’t provide an answer for that question.

Which brought her to a question of her own: Had she ever, truly been in love with Graham?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update as promised. Things take a hilarious turn during and in the next chapter to come lol

After feeling uncomfortable for even allowing people to touch her feet, Emma, along with Regina, followed along with the family to a winery out in the country. Where, as it was expected, both women isolated themselves, hiding behind a stack of barrels and their own glasses of wine.

While everyone else talked among each other, absolutely smitten with the bride and groom, Emma and Regina watched all that hypocrisy happen before their very eyes. 

“How does anyone drink wine at eleven o’clock in the morning?” Asked Emma, holding her own untouched glass of wine.

“It’s a winery, Emma. Haven’t you ever given out a _‘Car Of The Year’_ award at eleven o’clock?” Asked Regina, taking a much needed sip of her wine.

“I can still taste toothpaste.” Green eyes glared her way, glaring back at the smug and happy look on her half brother’s face. She sighed, “You are absolutely right.”

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” The brunette’s lips parted in surprise. Was Emma agreeing with her on something else?

“A destination wedding is presumptuous. It’s so… Graham.” She hissed, her eyes glaring back at Graham, _‘Please drag your carcass hundreds of miles to accessibly celebrate our happiness.’_ "

Regina snorted, her eyes glaring at Graham, for once sharing and understanding the blonde’s own hate toward him, “Yeah, because, _‘Our wedding is so special it needs to be an epic imposition.’_ ” She rolled her eyes before taking another drink.

“‘It’s far too important to celebrate in anybody’s shit-ass hometown.’” Her head turned to the sudden contact of the brunette’s hand as it landed on her bicep.

“ _‘Or on wine calendar day. So, kindly give up your entire weekend.’_ ”

“ _‘Spend of fuck-ton of your money over and above the gift.’_ ” Her head shook in silence. “What’s hilarious is, these two have no idea they are in a fool’s paradise.”

Regina’s brow furrowed, “Do you really think that?”

Green eyes locked on hers, “I’ve spent most of my life dodging the shrapnel from my mother’s marriages, both of which started with smiles as big as theirs.”

“Yeah, but you’d be amazed, Emma. Some marriages work out. Look at my parents.” There was a hint of proudness in the brunette’s tone. Somehow, now appreciating the fact that no matter how horrible her mother could be to her father at times, she had to admire the man for sticking around this long.

“Yes, and some people have six fingers.”

The brunette brought the glass close to her lips, “So, that would make you single. Clearly.” She took a sip, the taste deliciously lingering on her tongue.

Emma shrugged, “I decided a long time ago, I would learn from my parent’s mistakes. It’s a form of evolution.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Yes, but you can’t possibly blame people for believing their own lives will be different.”

“Yes, I can.” Her brow furrowed, “It’s incredibly egotistical. It might help you consider the idea that heartbreak is pointless, because if you had wind up with the person, eventually you would have been miserable anyway.”

Regina’s head cocked to one side. Strangely that hit home more than she realized. Emma may be a little closed in, due to her dysfunctional family, but she was very observant of people around her- she had to give her big credit for that. 

“Actually, that does make sense. Thank you.” She raised her glass in a form of cheers before taking another sip.

“No problem.”

Still… It may be the drinks in her, or her broken heart, but she wanted to have some type of sign, that somewhere- deep down in her bitter heart- Emma could feel love for someone. Why did she care? It wasn’t as if they were going to see each other again after this whole shit show was over and done with. But, deep down, she did.

“But, don’t you believe that there is someone for everyone?” She asked Emma, meeting up with her eyes.

“Close. I believe that there’s no one for anyone.” Emma replied matter-of-factly.  
____________________

After wine and a change of clothes later that same day, everyone gathered around for a fun, family game of football. At least the younger guests, because the parents decided to sit this one out and just watch, pretending to have a good time.

The sun was out and bright, shining down upon everyone on the opened field.

Emma and Regina, however, finally could agree with the blonde’s parents and sit out on the game, just underneath a tree for shade. Well, more like standing just underneath the tree.

Football wasn’t the brunette’s ideal of fun, and if it hadn’t been for Emma being there to keep her company- which she was going more and more thankful for- she would have already committed suicide out of pure fucking boredom.

“I wish your mother and Howard’s corpse-friend were playing. At least that would be funny, seeing them become uncivilized over a game of football and tackle each other to the ground.” A lazy smirk played on her lips, the hilarious image playing through her mind.

Emma chuckled, clearly seeing a mental picture of her own, which brought her a bit of joy, “They could try and dislodge each other’s tunnel catheters.”

Regina’s lazy smile grew into a more vibrant smile, “Have you talked to the corpse-friend at all?”

“Briefly. She’s dull, and she needs a week at depilatory camp.”

“Maybe she’s rich.”

“I sure hope so.”

Both their heads followed Graham as he ran, clutching the football within his arms with his giggling fiancee clinging to his back like a baby koala would to its mother.

“Do you think it’s a crutch, you know, blaming your mother and father for everything?” She asked the blonde, going back to their earlier conversation. And obviously trying to understand more on how she became the way she became.

“Since when did crutches get a bad name?” She asked the brunette, a little insulted that crutches were even being compared to her fucked up parents, “When you have a broken leg, you need a crutch. In fact, it would be stupid not to have a crutch.”

“True, but broken legs heal. Don’t you have a type of responsibility to yourself to eventually cast aside the crutches and meet new challenges?” She asked, suddenly thanking God for her family, even though her mother could give her a lot of tough love half the time. She knew deep down she loved her.

“If the parent-child bond is diseased, you have a better chance of being a sociopath than of being well adjusted.” Emma shrugged, carelessly and not at all interested to become a part of her family’s lives anymore, “One of the reasons why I left here and moved to Boston in the first place. I consider it a big triumph that there aren’t shallow graves dotting in my backyard.”

Even Regina had to admit, she had another point. For having the type of family this poor woman has, she sure has done alright living on her own.

“Besides, who are you to talk?” Emma’s eyes were focused on her once again, “A simple heartbreak like yours should be, relatively speaking, a piece of cake to get over.”

“Well, it’s not.” Regina rolled her eyes, rather annoyed at the fact.

“I rather be strong and ruined than weak and ruined.”

Her brow furrowed, eyes glaring in her direction, “I’m not weak, I just have hope.”

“Same thing.”

Regina did have hope. Because truth be told, she wanted to fall in love. Really fall in love. The type of love that could keep her up at night and daydreaming all day.

“You know, I’ve seen the granddaughter of the woman who owns the Inn eyeing you. Wouldn’t you want her number-?”

“No.”

Regina grinned, strangely feeling happy that Emma turned down someone who during this whole trip, seemed interested in getting to know her.  
____________________

Around the evening on that same Saturday, both women were thankful that finally this wedding would be over and fucking done with. Regina decided to sport her favorite blue dress with her necklace of pearls that were once her grandmother’s and black heels to match. Her hair was straightened and shoulder length, lipstick as red as a ruby.

Emma, decided to go with the same black pants and white shirt as before, only without the jacket this time. She really didn’t want to get all dolled up for this wedding.

The ride to their destination was a bumpy one, given that they were heading back towards the field where they had previously played a game of football, only this time, the car dropped them both off near a field of crops, best guess, grapes. 

So this is where they decided to have their wedding? Outdoors, surrounded by fields of grapes and endless apple trees.

Fucking fantastic. They would have to walk the rest of the way.

“How do you not install steps or a pathway for this shit?” Regina hissed, already feeling her feet ache from all the climbing they would have to endure going up a set of hills.

“They warned us. It was in the welcome basket.” Emma replied.

She scoffed, “This is a fucking liability nightmare.”

“That’s right, sue Graham again.”

Regina sighed, “Couldn’t we just call the driver back and get him to drive us up?”

“We’re going ninety feet.” Emma said matter-of-factly.

“Well, my heels won’t make it.”

“Then, take them off until we get there.”

“I just got a foot massage.” She rolled her eyes, already annoyed.

“So?”

“I’m not going to show up at my ex-fiance's wedding with dirty feet.” She scoffed.

“You can clean them off at the grape wash. Your dream of slowly watching dear old Graham slowly poisoned to death would come true.” She smirked, she couldn’t help it.

Regina glared, releasing another aggravated sigh at the nightmare. Her feet had finally found the tranquility they needed and now because of Graham and his stupid wedding with his stupid bride- they would endure pain again?

“Can’t you just carry me, please?” She asked Emma, who looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

“What?”

“I’m not fond of it either, okay? I can’t believe I have to ask.” Regina rolled her eyes.

“What?”

“It’s ninety feet.” She hissed.

Green eyes did a once over on the brunette’s perfectly curved body, “How much do you weigh?”

“Emma.” Despite her glare, there was pleading in Regina’s voice.

“I don’t want to shed my mortal coil.”

“Well, if that happens you can put me down.”

This time Emma rolled her eyes, her body bending down, arm reaching across the brunette’s back, seeing as she had no other choice but to give in. Her other hand scooped around the back of the woman’s knees, both of them grunting as Regina’s feet lifted up off the dirt ground. Emma’s legs almost losing their balance.

Regina rolled her eyes, “Oh, come on. All that arm strength and you’re telling me you can’t even carry me?”

“You have a high, specific gravity.” Emma grunted, adjusting the brunette’s body more into her arms.

“Yeah, dense bones.” Said Regina.

“Or a really deceptive avoirdupois.” Grunts followed the blonde’s words, her legs forcing her feet to walk a few dragged steps forward.

Oh, what a romantic she was, comparing her weight to a busted balanced weight. Regina could see why Emma never opened herself to love. She would probably be miserable being in a relationship with her.

The brunette sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance, “This is the slowest I’ve ever been carried.”

“I’m doing you a favor here, I could easily drop you, but unlike your dear Graham, I actually have some manners.” Her feet walked a little more forward, “You don’t see him here volunteering to carry you over a hilltop.”

“I don’t remember you volunteering at all.” Regina glared.

“Oh, dear God, be quiet.” Emma grunted, the vein on her neck popping out.

“Could you do me a favor?” Asked Regina, clutching to her bag with one hand, while the other rested against the blonde’s shoulders.

“Another one?”

“Oh, shut up.” Regina shook her head, already aggravated enough and regretting to ask to be carried by this woman, “Could you just drop me off at the top, that way no one will see that you carried me?”

“Why?” A frown formed on the blonde’s brow, “Maybe Graham will get jealous and rethink everything.”

“Oh, please. Graham has completely forgotten that I’m even here. I am invisible as far as he’s concerned, just like you are invisible.”

“Ugh!” Emma grunted a little more louder, “For the love of God, Regina, be quiet.” Her feet dragged with each step, because going up the hill carrying someone was no easy task, no matter how much she worked out. It was as if you were asked to carry a ton of cement bags up a hill, she was lucky she didn’t fall back and roll off.

“Ugh, fuck me!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was going to rest after I updated those two new updates on my newest story, but, turns out I had a lot of free time today and I know a lot of you have been asking for the next update on this hilarious tale... so, here you are! Things do take a fun and hilarious turn for our ladies and possibly a little naughty. ;) Happy reading! This is a slightly longer chapter as I couldn't reach my stopping point.

Regina fanned herself, using a flyer they had gathered from the minister, beads of sweat already coating her forehead.

Thank God she decided to wear a hat that went along with her dress. She was burning up! 

While Emma sat quietly next to her, not even feeling the heat, or so Regina thought. 

“It’s eight hundred degrees out here.” Regina huffed, her eyes turning to Emma, then back to Graham and Kathryn who were all smiles.

Emma’s brows furrowed, her attention being elsewhere, “Why is the minister in a seersucker suit?” She asked the stifling brunette.

“Because he isn’t a minister, he’s Graham’s friend from college.” Regina whispered, “I think his name is August.”

“Booth?” Emma’s brows hit her hairline, not recognizing the man from his lack of beard.

Regina nodded, “Booth, right. August W. Booth.”

Emma’s eyes squinted from sitting in the very back, “Is he wearing makeup?”

“Always. Usually it’s the real creamy stuff.”

“If memory serves, he’s gay.” Said Emma.

“Well, the correct term would be Effeminate American. And, actually he’s pansexual.” Regina replied, her hand continuing the fanning motion.

“What does that mean?” Her brow furrowed.

“That he is attracted to all genders. Gender identities and sexual orientations.” Regina whispered.

A hint of a smirk played on Emma’s lips, “Oh, come on.”

Regina nodded, wanting to smirk herself, “I promise you.”

Both shared a small, quiet chuckle.

“How on earth did he become a minister?” Emma asked.

Regina shrugged, still whispering, “I don’t know. Maybe he fucked both the bride and the groom.”

“Which was like, no big deal.” Emma chuckled.

“Apparently not.”

“So does he just do weddings, or can he do like, baptisms and varmitzphas as well?” Emma waited a while before asking this.

Regina shook her head, “Nope, just weddings.”

“You researched this?” Her brow raised.

“Oh, I research everything.”

Emma shook her head, her eyes focused on her mother now, “Why would anyone want to have my mother as a maid of honor?”

“It’s beyond me. It’s like having the grim reaper at your CAT scan.” Regina whispered.

Emma chuckled, “If I had a nickel for every time she said to me, ‘I am not your maid.’”

Regina’s eyes looked over to Emma, “Was she born during the Great Depression?”

“No, she caused it.”

Regina chuckled, suppressing a laugh, “Do you want to know who I really feel sorry for?”

“Yourself?” Emma turned to the brunette, her tone sarcastic.

“Kathryn’s father.”

The blonde’s brow furrowed, “Why? He’s the only male adult here who wasn’t married to my mother.”

“Because once upon a time he was the most important male person in Kathryn’s life.” She shook her head, “It’s dangerous for a father to pass that mantle, if you really think about it.”

“Come on. It’s not like he was fucking his own daughter.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “No, idiot. In a very real sense by virtue of cultivating a healthy, loving relationship with her, showing her, day after day, year after year, how a good man should comport himself. He’s been preparing her for marriage his whole life.”

“To Graham.” Emma nodded.

Regina mirrored her nod, “Exactly. That’s like sending a lamb to the slaughter.” She fanned herself, “Think about it, when Graham finally reveals himself for the cynical jerk that he is, all of the poor girl’s carefully curated self-esteem will be destroyed, a father would have lost a daughter, and where will she be?”

Emma glared at her brother and the bride, “Right here with the rest of us.”  
____________________

A smooth jazz song played out through the speakers of a tent that shielded the bride, groom and guests from the burning weather of Los Angeles. Something Regina was thankful for. Now if only this nightmare of a wedding could end, so she could go back home and live the rest of her life.

She was already bored out of her mind, and judging from the look on Emma’s face as she sat next to her, she was too.

“I used to love this song.” She told Emma, her eyes focused on every single person dancing.

Emma turned to face Regina, “Do you want to dance?” She asked her.

Brown eyes locked on brown, clearly nauseated, “I said _‘I used to.’_

“Fine.” Emma faced forward with a roll of her eyes.

She shouldn’t have asked.

Brown eyes looked over to a pissed off blonde, “Why, do you want to dance?”

“Of course not. I hate dancing, it’s moronic and a complete waste of time.” She lied of course. Because the truth was, Emma loved dancing.

“It’s not like you’re super busy at the moment, Emma.”

The blonde shrugged, “I just thought that maybe you’d like to dance to help get your mind off things, that’s all.”

Regina rolled her eyes at her, “Well, I don’t and I’m not.”

“Fine. I said fine. Neither of us wants to fucking dance.” She looked forward again, feeling disgusted by her cynical brother’s way over the top display of affection. “I can’t help to hope Graham tears a hip muscle bending her over like that.”

Regina could taste the bile work its way up her throat from deep down in the pit of her stomach. Her attention suddenly back to Emma, “Can we please take a walk? Not like anyone will notice we’re gone.”

“I’d actually love a walk right now.” Emma stood, waiting for Regina to stand and head out first before following her.  
____________________

And they walked, and walked, and walked some more. They had walked a long yard distance that the cheers and applause of everyone else sounded so far away now. At least enjoying the scenery and honey crisp trees that surrounded them.

“How are your shoes?” Asked Emma, glancing down at the brunette’s beautiful feet.

“They’re fine. I have weird arches from my mother’s side of the family. But, you know, this walk is certainly nice.” She smiled, her eyes meeting Emma’s.

“Good.” Nodded the blonde, walking alongside her.

“Did you know that after Graham broke up with me, I was diagnosed with PTSD?” 

“Rich people’s PTSD?” Asked Emma.

She smirked, “Alright, I see what you’re saying.”

“This is why people hate the top one percent.”

“Excuse me, I am not the top one percent!” Regina glared.

“Well, neither am I.”

“You know who the real one percent people are? The idiots who run companies, that I prosecute and you reward.”

“Top ten, top twenty, whatever it is. The segment of society that doesn’t have to worry about basic things like food, clothing, shelter, basic transportation, or getting shot by the police.”

“Oh, so we’re not allowed to have problems?” Regina asked.

“We’re allowed to have them, the thing is, is that no one really gives a shit about them. And I don’t blame them, I’m not even interested.” Her hands tucked inside her pockets as she walked.

“Neither am I, but it is human nature to find pain in any situation, however relatively fortunate.”

“What is your thought on kids?” Emma wondered.

Regina sighed, a smile tugging at her lips, “My theory about myself is that the universe is telling me, _‘Your DNA is unfit to spawn another poor soul, therefore you are opted out.’_ ”

“Well, just keep doing what you’re doing.” Emma grinned, earning a slap in the arm by the brunette.

Suddenly, going up a small hill, both women stopped at the sight of a mountain lion- an actual mountain lion staring them in the face.

“Holy shit, Emma! What is that?” Regina’s hand grasped onto the blonde’s sleeve, her eyes wide.

“I think it’s a mountain lion.” Green eyes grew wide, hearing the animal growl.

“Could it be a jaguar?” Asked the brunette.

“How do I know? I’m not a zookeeper.” Her brow furrowed as she glared at the brunette.

Their bodies were frozen, too afraid to even move.

Regina’s breathing becoming rapid, her hand grasping harder onto the blonde’s shirt, “That’s too big for an ocelot or a bear-cat, but too small for a panther, I think.”

“What the fuck difference does it make what it is, it’s a fucking predator cat.” Emma hissed, wanting to get the hell out of dodge, but overly concerned for her safety and the brunette’s.

Fucking Graham, had he not be getting married right now, they wouldn’t be about to be eaten alive by Nala from the Lion King.

“A cougar, maybe?” Regina turned to Emma for answers, only annoying her the more as she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, Jesus Christ.” She muttered, her eyes not moving away from the predator before them.

“I don’t know what you’re worried about, it’s going for me.” 

Emma’s brow furrowed, “Why?”

“I saw a thing once, they always pick out the smallest of the herd.”

“We’re not a fucking herd, we’re wedding guests.” She wanted to scream this, but screaming would probably make their situation way worse than it already was.

Regina sighed, “Emma, I am telling you, you’re safe, okay? Just get out of here and run.”

Green eyes landed on brown ones, “You run, I’ll stay here and fight.”

“With heels on?” She hissed, wanting to shout it to the wind, “I never even ran track, I am not about to run down a hill with heels!”

“Well, then take them off!” This time Emma did shout, being startled by the mountain lion as it roared right at them. 

Emma suddenly moved in front of Regina, placing her behind her in a protective instinct.

“Alright, Emma,” Regina moved in front of her, facing the mountain lion, “How about you run, and I will stay here and fight?”

“How about if we both run and no one stays here and fights?” Asked Emma, not wanting to leave her behind.

The brunette rolled her eyes, “Neither of us can outrun a cheetah!”

“It’s not a fucking cheetah, we’re not in Africa!” Emma hissed, the vein in her forehead popping. She groaned while quickly looking over her shoulder, “Fucking bastards, no one will even hear us scream.”

“God, I hate those fucking people.” Regina glared at the far direction of the tent with a snarl to her.

“On the plus side, you’ll be running Graham’s wedding.” Said Emma, staring back into the brunette’s frightened and angry eyes.

“That’s true.” A grin appeared on her lips.

Emma glared back at the roaring lion, “Of course, unless they don’t find us for weeks, and then only in pieces, some of which were brought back to its lair.”

The feline roared, causing them to hold on tightly to one another.

“God, I can’t believe you are the last person on earth I’m ever going to talk to.” Said Regina, actually discovering that the blonde’s embrace made her feel quite safe and protected.

“There may be EMT’s.” Said Emma.

“I don’t like them either.” Regina groaned, “You, at least I like a little, but that doesn’t mean I’m ready to die here with you and the killer cheetah.” She covered her ears as suddenly Emma started loudly hissing at the predator.

The blonde moved forward, continuously hissing at it, battling it out with the lion as it too hissed right back, growling. It wasn’t until Emma began to swing her arms on each side of her, spread out and moving a little more closer to the feline that the lion decided to turn and walk away.

“Now we run! Run!” Emma grabbed Regina by the arm, running down the hill with her.

Regina of course, didn’t waste any time in running, even in heels, “That was good, Emma.”

“My throat is really raw now.”

“Not so fast! Ow! Ow! Ow!”

Emma’s eyes grew wide, stopping in place, “What?!”

“My ankle, I hurt my ankle!” She groaned, “This is why I don’t run!”

“Oh for fuck sake!” Emma bent down, scooping her up in her arms, with ease this time, it made Regina wonder if Emma had been playing along the entire time she had carried her the first time. Because this time, she scooped her up with such ease, she was even able to bend her over her shoulder while she ran.

“Oh, Jesus, Emma- no, no, no!” She shouted, her palm smacking against the blonde’s back, “Why are you running so fast? We are going to fall, you idiot!”

“Because I don’t think it’s a bad idea to put as much distance between us and the mountain lion as possible!” Emma finally shouted, not helping the case in her throat.

“It might’ve been a lynx!”

“It would be so ironic if I strangled you right now.” Emma hissed.

“Why do you have to ruin a nice moment!”

“Ah, fuck!” Emma shouted, suddenly loosing her footing for tripping over a stupid rock, causing Regina to release her own scream, feeling her body land hard against the grass, tumbling down the hill along with the blonde’s.

“Oh- ow!” 

“Fuck, Jesus, fuck!” 

One roll after another, after another, after another and the mountain lion was nowhere to be seen as both women came to a hard stop, Regina ending on top of Emma very abruptly.

“Umpgh!” 

Emma groaned, feeling a hard delivered strike to the ribs, by what, she wasn’t sure, but it was hard.

“Ohhhh…” She groaned, too afraid to move.

“Emma!” Regina lightly smacked her cheeks, removing strands of blonde curls from her face, “Hey, are you alright?” She blew on her face, with what purpose, even she wasn’t sure. “Emma?”

“Stop blowing at me! Ow, my rib!” She hissed.

“What?” Her brow furrowed, looking down at the blonde’s rib, finding her own knee pressed against it.

“Get off me! You’re crushing me!” She groaned, slowly sitting up after the brunette finally got off of her body. She tested her breathing, in and out slowly, to check that it wasn’t broken. Luckily it wasn’t.

Regina proceeded to pull out strands of grass from her hair, glaring at the blonde as she spoke.

“For the record, you ruined the moment, not me.” Said Emma.

“I told you to run, you didn’t have to save my life. Why did you do that, why did you save me?”

“Us. I saved us.” Emma replied, correcting her.

Regina’s brow raised, “Why did you save me?” A smirk played on her lips.

“Because I’m an idiot.” She breathed out.

“You could have died.” Worry lingered in the brunette’s voice as she said this.

Emma shrugged, her hand reaching over to pull out a couple of stands of grass from jet black hair, “Yeah, well… I guess I didn’t care.” 

Their eyes locked, really locked and before either of them knew it, Emma cupped the back of the brunette’s head, pulling her lips right on her own in a hard, passionate kiss.

Regina’s eyes closed, but then grew wide in shock at what was happening, her hands pushing against the blonde’s shoulders. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know where that came from.” Green eyes were wide, thin lips parted open.

And just when she didn’t think they could grow any wider, this time it was Regina who pulled on her shirt, pressing her plump lips back into kissing action, a tingling sensation building up between her legs.

Emma’s hands slid up her back, enjoying the feeling of her fingers in her hair, when-

“Wait, wait!” Regina groaned, pulling away, “We, we can’t.”

“Yeah. You’re right, I’m sorry.” Emma apologized, her lips still burning from their kiss, desire already built up in her body, “I’m sorry, it’s just been so long since I’ve had any type of physical, sexual contact, I guess I just lit up”

“So have I.” Regina agreed, “And, let’s be truthful, with the whole wedding thing and Graham married, I could be feeling very vulnerable and if I were to give myself into you, I’d feel like shit afterwards.”

“Agreed. And, then I’d feel like shit for taking complete advantage of the situation.” Emma nodded, “Who knows, then it will probably be awkward when we encounter each other again.”

“Right.” Regina nodded, “So it’s best then, that we don’t…?”

Again, Emma nodded, her chest still heaving, “Yeah, completely. I think it’s best.”

Both sat quietly for a moment, until their eyes met once again, slowly turning to glance at one another. 

Who would know, really? They were both single and it wasn’t like they were going to end up together after all this. Right?

“Screw it.” Regina quickly rushed, jumping right on the blonde’s lap, straddling it, her lips meeting hers in a hungry kiss.

Emma groaned, her tongue sliding inside Regina’s mouth, while her hands wrapped around her form as she laid back against the grass.

“Pants.” Regina murmured against thin lips.

“What?” Emma broke their kiss suddenly.

“Pants, take them off.” 

“Oh, right. Right.” While Regina got off of her momentarily to remove her panties, Emma was quick to unzip her pants and pull them down to her ankles. 

“Oh!” Emma moaned, feeling as Regina straddled her once again, her most intimate of areas coming in direct contact with her own, confirming her arousal. Her hands sliding their way up thighs, inside her dress.

“Ah, fuck!” Regina’s hips began to buck, back and forth, rather quickly, the desire burning within her more and more, especially with the feeling of Emma’s nails digging into her thighs.

It had been years since she was touched with such savagery, such desire.

“Wait,” Regina moaned, looking down at the dumbfounded blonde underneath her, “You don’t have anything, do you?”

“Seriously, you ask me that when you are already fucking me?” Emma groaned, “Oh, fuck, right there!” Her hands squeezed at the brunette’s thighs, her hips thrusting upward, faster and harder, following the rhythm of the brunette’s own movements.

“Ah, Emma!” Regina moaned, turning her on even more, that Regina bent forward to press their lips together in another kiss.

“Uhhh, God- mmm!” Her moans were muffled by the brunette’s lips pressing down on hers, her hips keeping up their rhythmic rhythm, along with the brunette’s.

“Shit!” Emma hissed, her eyes locking with the brunette’s as their lips parted.

Regina chuckled through moans of her own, her body moving harder and faster, “I know.”

“No, crabs!” Emma moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

“You have crabs?!” Shouted Regina, suddenly stopping.

“No, not me- there!” She pointed, looking off to the side, along with the brunette, who kept up her movements afterward.

A mixture of moans were released into their mouths, as they pressed together again, the ecstasy traveling straight into their bodies and down their very cores, allowing both their bodies to explode together, out in the open and on an open field. Both of them going limp afterwards, tired and exhausted, holding onto one another as they remained as they were.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Taking a break from my 50 Shades portray of SQ ff, I decided to continue and FINISH this one story that I have truly enjoyed creating for all of you. :) Here are the last two chapters of this hilarious and romantic journey. Thank you all for being so supportive as always and cheering me on writing wise. Love you all! More future stories and all unfinished ones are in the works.

Both women walked back, Regina’s purse and hat, which had flown off with their fall, back with their rightful owner. They needed a shower- desperately. 

“Do you want a drink?” Regina asked the blonde walking beside her.

“I want all the drinks poured directly into my gullet.” Emma replied, “You know, it’s sad. When I think about all the time I wasted not having sex, it makes me want to kill myself.”

Regina chuckled, “Well, you weren’t the only one without sex for a while. You know, we could just go to your room and crack open your mini bar.”

“Why don’t we go to your room and crack open your mini bar?” 

“Does this mean we are unlocking the bolt in our door?” Asked Regina.

“We had sex. We are beyond locked doors.” Emma held the door to the van open, allowing Regina to step in first.  
____________________

_Party girls don't get hurt._   
_Can't feel anything, when will I learn?_  
 _I push it down, push it down_  
 _I'm the one "for a good time call"_  
 _Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell_  
 _I feel the love, feel the love._

Sia played out on one of the mobile devices in a steaming bathroom. Both Emma and Regina naked, together and singing. Well, Regina was the one to know all of the words, Emma knew several, but not enough to keep up the brunette.

“How do you know the words to this song?” Emma asked.

Regina smirked, “Come on. This is the easiest part to remember of the song. Ready?” She handed the blonde the conditioner bottle, while she held onto the shampoo bottle, using them as microphones as they now sang together.

_One, two, three, one, two, three, drink_   
_One, two, three, one, two, three, drink_   
_One, two, three, one, two, three, drink_   
_Throw 'em back 'till I lose count_

“Now, here comes the tough part.” Regina prepared herself for the next part of the song.

“This I can do! Ready?” 

“Show me.” The brunette grinned, watching the blonde use her conditioner bottle as a microphone again, singing in a high pitch, off key voice, “Iiiii'm gooooonna swiiiiing from the chandeliiiier! From the chandelieeeeeer! Iiiiii'm gooooonna liiiiiive like tomorrow doesn't exiiiist! Like it doesn't exiiiiiiiist!”  
____________________

Regina handed her a little bottle of liquor, while she jumped onto the bed, gulping down her own mini bottle.

Emma took a drink of her own after taking it from the brunette.

“Ooh! Chocolate!” Regina grinned, jumping out of bed and retrieving a chocolate bar from the basket, the drinks already hitting her system.

“Seriously? A chocolate?” Asked Emma, her brow raised.

Regina turned to glare at the blonde, a frown in her brow, “We’re not going to drink without eating. Alcoholics do that.”

“The chocolate is the most expensive thing at the mini bar, apart from the bottle of-” _pop!_ “-wine.”

Regina served them each a cup of wine after popping the cork off the bottle, “Would you rather we had ordered room service?” 

“Definitely not. I spoke to the front desk, they add a delivery fee, a seventeen percent gratuity, and some sort of fucking cover charge, like we’re in fucking Italy.”

Regina scoffed, handing the blonde a served wine glass, climbing back into bed. “Do you ever wonder why they always give you two wine glasses, even when you’re alone?”

“Because one would be so sad.” Replied Emma, grabbing a hold of her wine glass.

Regina chuckled, holding up her glass, “Here’s to…?”

“Songs in the shower.” She held her glass up.

Regina smirked, “Songs in the shower.” 

They clinked their glasses together, while Regina leaned back against the headboard of the bed, her attention turning to the chocolate.

Emma’s eyes were focused on the TV before them, before turning her attention to Regina who was struggling to open the candy bar, “It’s not hashish.”

Regina glared, handing the chocolate bar to the blonde, “You know, I’m not wearing anything under my pajamas.” 

“Why would you? They’re so alluring.” Emma tore through the wrapper, handing it back to Regina, who tore off a piece and popped it into her mouth.

Regina rolled her eyes, “Well, excuse me. I didn’t think I was going to be intimate this weekend, or any weekend. I’ll plan better next time.”

“Superman couldn’t see through those pajamas.” Said Emma, her eyes drinking in the sight of the brunette.

“So, you’ve tried?” The brunette’s brow raised.

“People have jousted in lighter clothing.” Emma turned back to the TV, taking a sip of her wine.

“Emma?” 

“Present.”

“Do you really think I’m an attractive woman?” She grinned, allowing the drinks to get to her.

Emma blinked, “Yes.”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean, what do I mean? You’re an attractive woman. You’re physically appealing.”

“Well, could you be more specific?” Said the brunette, her eyes locking onto green ones.

Normally, Emma would take a moment to come up with something or even bother to answer that question, but with Regina. It all came naturally.

“Your facial features subscribe to the Golden Ratio.”

The brunette’s brow furrowed, “What?”

“One to the quantity one half times radical five plus one. The Golden Ratio.” She took another sip.

“You can tell that?” Regina blinked.

“It’s an estimate.” Emma nodded, her eyes focused on just her face this time, “And you have the Folds of Aphrodite.”

Regina smiled, a pearly white smile, “What are the Folds of Aphrodite?” She asked, truly enjoying the blonde’s company.

“That’s the name of the particular, graceful way that the cheeks of beautiful women arrange themselves when they smile.” Her hand came up, caressing the brunette’s cheek. It may have been the drinks, but she was actually enjoying herself. “There’s a gentle crease that begins at the cheekbone and runs downward, in a slightly arced diagonal, directing the eye to the mouth.” She paused, “It’s aesthetically thrilling.”

Regina watched her take a much needed sip of her wine after, clearly taking notice that Emma was not used to being this open, or flirty or romantic. But, it made her smile.

“Wow.” She grinned, ripping off another piece of chocolate, “I never heard that term before.”

“I coined it.” Said Emma.

Regina scoffed, “Then, it’s not a real thing!” She smacked her arm, “Then it and you are bullshit.”

“I googled around and there was no name for it so I coined it. It’s established now.” Emma explained.

“Bullshit.” She popped the piece of candy into her mouth.

“In my experience, there’s at least a ninety percent correlation between beautiful women and women who have the Folds of Aphrodite. You’re…” She motioned toward the brunette, searching for the right words, “Up top.”

Regina grinned, “Up top?” She placed both her legs on top of the blonde’s lap, freely stretching them, “What else about me?” She asked, enjoying the compliments.

Emma’s eyes glanced down at the brunette’s legs- great pair of legs- gulping down the wine she had sipped on. Her hand rested against the brunette’s thigh as she drew in a breath and gave her answer. “Well…” Her eyes moved over her figure, her hand placing her wine glass down on the nightstand, “You’re slender, but not to the point of a troubled relationship with food.”

“That’s actionable profiling.” She glared with a raised brow.

“File a grievance.” Emma looked down to the woman’s curves, her hand hovering over them, “And your curves are very sexy but not vulgar. Everything very much in proportion. Firm but not overly, which I’ve always found weird and prepossessing.” She drew in another sharp breath, “Your arms bespeak physical fitness and athleticism, but nothing sapphic.”

Regina glanced at her arms, then back at her feet as she felt Emma’s hand grab one of them by her ankle.

“And your ankles, quietly aver that you will keep your body well into later age.” Her eyes met brown ones, “In short, you are beautiful, graceful, and elegant.” Her eyes followed the brunette’s hand until her fingers began to caress away at her hair. Again, might’ve been the drinks she had in her system but she was actually enjoying the display of affection.

“You’re just a big softie deep down, aren’t you?” Asked Regina, running her hand through golden locks.

“No.” Emma glared, her eyes focused on the brunette’s figure again, “Also, you don’t dress in an overtly sexy way. You seem to understand that dressing sexy is actually the opposite of being sexy, that certain information should have to be earned, rather than given away for free to anyone and everyone who passeth by your doorstep.”

Regina’s brow furrowed, “If this were 1732.”

“I’m giving you a compliment.” Replied Emma.

“You’re calling me a prude.” 

Emma rolled her eyes, “I’m suggesting that you’ve taken the high road. Even in this flagrant, flaunting day and age, you have chosen to preserve the mystery. Yes, the pajamas go too far, but I applaud the ethos.”

Regina grinned, “Would you like to know about you?”

“No.”

“Yes, you would.” She poked the blonde’s arm playfully until her green eyes met with hers again, “You are very beautiful. You have…” She motioned toward her face, “Powerful eyes. Your hair will never be a problem.” She motioned toward the corner’s of her mouth next, “The corners of your mouth touch but do not cross the vertical lines which bisect your eyes.” Her hands land on the blonde’s shoulders, “Bodily, you feel strong and substantial, sinuous but not wiry. Sitiorally, you get high marks. You tuck in your shirts because you realize that tails out is a ridiculous way to dress.” She rolled her eyes as she said this, “You wear your pants low and your shoes are legitimate. And…” She grabbed the chocolate bar, “You have a beautiful vagina.”

Emma’s brow raised, “I do?”

“Oh, come on, Emma. I’m sure people have told you that your entire life.” She rolled her eyes, popping another piece of chocolate into her mouth.

“No.” Emma blinked.

“Well, take it from me. It’s very nice.” She grinned, scooting closer to Emma, “It’s soft and clean, and you would not believe what a big epidemic problem that is. Also, it is very well formed. You’re in a very great spot there.”

There was a frown on Emma’s brow, “Are you saying that Graham’s penis is not soft and or clean?”

“Can you imagine we could have gone this entire weekend without saying all of these things to each other?” The brunette grinned, offering a piece of chocolate to Emma.

Emma smirked, ripping off a piece of chocolate, “Soft and clean?”

“Mhm.” Regina grinned, raking her nails across the blonde’s chest, scooting her body closer toward her.

“Mm.” Emma chewed on the eaten piece of chocolate, “This is pretty good chocolate. You know, I never really thought of myself as a great looking person, in fact I think our species is a complete waste of time. I mean, if you’ve ever looked at a person eating or having sex, it doesn’t look that great.”

Regina’s brow furrowed, “My eyes were open while I was fucking you and I thought we looked pretty good.”

“My father thought he had a good golf swing.” Emma glared.

A laugh escaped the brunette, propping herself up on her knees, “Okay, wait. Do a groove chew.”

“What?”

“It’s that action you do when you’re really enjoying something you haven’t had for a long time. Observe.” Regina closed her eyes, doing a chewing action with her mouth and moaning with each chew. “Mmm…”

Emma chuckled, “This is a thing?”

“I coined it.” 

“Oh, come on.”

“Come on!” Regina glared, “Just try it.”

Emma rolled her eyes, propping herself up on her knees before Regina, “Alright.” She closed her eyes, mimicking a chewing motion with her mouth and moaning. “Mmm…”

Regina began to do the action with her, smiling as their eyes opened back up. “Mmm…”

“Mmm…!” Emma shut her eyes again, opening up just one, “Can I groove swallow?”

Regina nodded, “Now, you may swallow.” 

Both women extended their arms out, mimicking a swallowing action. Neither of them could help but smile at one another, as their eyes locked.

Before either of them knew it, both were in a lip lock again, their bodies plopping down against the bed with Emma on top of Regina this time. It was crazy and both knew that, and it may just be the drinks in their system, but why not give into the pull they had been both feeling?

Regina’s eyes looked up into green ones as they stared down at her once their kiss came apart. 

“You may just be the noblest person I know.” She whispered.

“I’m not.” She replied with a shake of her head, not wanting to give in so easily. “But, why my brother left you is beyond me. I always thought he was an idiot, but this just puts him over the top.”

Regina smirked, shaking her head, “Are we really going to do this again?” She asked.

“Only if you let me be on top this time.”

Regina scrunched up her face, “Mm, it’s not really my style, but- okay.” She pulled the blonde down to her, pressing her lips against her own hard, her arms wrapping around her neck.

“Mm, wait.” Emma broke their kiss, holding herself up.

“What?”

“We have a 7:30 flight tomorrow morning. We should hurry.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Or we can just not do anything at all. Just, come on-” She pulled her back down, capturing her lips with her own again and for the rest of the night.  
____________________

Regina’s eyes shot open in the middle of the night to a loud snore buzzing right in her ear. Her body jerked within the bed, twisting and turning until she was laid out on her back, next to a knocked out Emma, who only snored louder. The brunette turned her body to one side, her hand reaching out, slapping down against the blonde’s face, while her fingers and palm wrapped around her mouth and nose, muffling her snores. This action went on for about another minute, until Emma subconsciously cuddled up to Regina, placing a hand on her boob as she slept soundly for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The LAST chapter, with a change to the originally ending to give it more of a romantic feeling. ;) Thank you all again for joining me and sticking me throughout this hilarious journey. Stay tuned for more updates on more of my previous and future works!

The following morning, there was loud banging on the door, while both women slept. Emma awoke lying on her stomach, while Regina awoke hanging off the side of the bed. Facing upward.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Emma grew more aggravated as the loud knocking continued, “What?!” Her head rose from the warmth of the pillow, “Is it the Hulk’s turn to have this room?” She shouted, aggravating Regina, who’s head was pounding.

“It’s housekeeping!” Regina groaned, leaving her body hanging from the bed, as if she were to move the entire world would spin.

Emma sat up at the sound of another knock, “Mas retardos, por-favor!”

“Ugh… you shouldn’t be in here.”

Emma looked over to Regina, “This is my room.”

“Then, I shouldn’t be in here.”

“Okay.” Emma leaned back against the bed.

Regina blinked, “How did I end up in this position?”

“You made some poor life choices.”

She rolled her eyes, “No, in this position, I’m half off the bed.” She groaned as she carefully sat up, “Ugh! God… I think… I may have injured my spine.”

“Why is my nose bleeding?” Emma’s brow furrowed, her fingers touching a dried speck of blood that rested against her nose.

“We shouldn’t have spent the night together.” Regina groaned, carefully stretching out her body.

“It was just sex, besides you wouldn’t let me leave, remember?” Emma glared.

“I thought this was your room.” 

“It is. So, why did you stay?” Asked Emma.

Regina scoffed, “Well, it’s kind of hard to leave when you’ve had a few drinks and you’re the only one in the room with me.”

“So, you make it a habit of sleeping with any stranger you get drunk with?” 

Regina sighed, her tone sarcastic, “No, just Graham’s siblings. Look, obviously, it was a poor choice.” Regina’s brow furrowed, her eyes closing as she massaged her neck.

“Do you feel pregnant?” Emma looked over at her.

Regina glared, “I don’t think you have to worry about that, Emma. I’m very sure that’s scientifically impossible.”

“What does your gut say?” She asked.

“What it always says, _‘Don't listen to me.’_ Besides, you wouldn’t let me leave either, remember?” 

“I didn’t want it to end on a bad note.” Emma replied, “Also, you’re in the next room, it would have been spectacularly awkward.”

“As opposed to this?” Regina scoffed.

“Well, I think it’s best we look at this as two consenting adults, just to get the awkwardness out of the way.”

“Well, mission accomplished.” 

“Good.” Emma nodded.

Regina made her way out of bed, “I need to start packing.”

“Do you have everything?” Asked Emma.

“Yes, I think I do.”

“Can we still hang together at the Farewell brunch?” 

Regina rolled her eyes, “Who else am I going to hang out with, Emma? Well, unless I hang myself.”

“Alright, well, I’m going to shove some tissues up my nose and take a shower.”

Regina simply waved a hand in the air before walking out of the room.  
____________________

The Farewell brunch was quiet, which is something both women were thankful for. Of course, they sat as far away from everyone as possible and together. Both eager to head to the airport and continue with their lives.

“Well, what do you think? About time we head to the airport?” Asked Emma.

“It’s really close.” Said Regina, her chin resting up against her hands as her elbows were propped onto the table.

“Fifteen minutes.”

“Well, our flight’s not for-”

“Five hours.”

“On, the other hand, there could be traffic.” Said Regina.

“Why take chances?” Asked Emma, encouraging her idea to leave.

“Then, we should just say our good-byes.” Regina nodded, turning her attention to the other tables.

Emma nodded, turning her attention to the other tables.

“Goodbye.” Both said in unison, in a low almost whispering tone of voice, stood up and walked toward the exit.

“You want your farewell gift?” Emma asked, holding the door open for the brunette.

“My farewell is my gift, but please, take mine.”

Emma reached for one, then another bag before heading out, only to come right back to snatch another gift bag before catching up with Regina again.  
____________________

“Who was San Luis Obispo, anyway? And, what the fuck did he do to become a Saint?” Emma turned her attention back to Regina as they rode in the car back to the airport.

“Thirteenth century Bishop of Toulouse. Served the poor, left the church, and died of typhus.” 

“That’s all it takes?” 

The brunette nodded, “It was in the welcome basket.”

“Why would anyone canonize a guy who left the church?” Emma asked.

Regina’s brow furrowed, “Why look to France when you’re naming a city in California?”

“And what the fuck happened with the Urban planning here? At some point, did they just give up?”

“Right?” Regina’s head tilted, brushing back a strand of hair, “On the off, off chance that I ever have a wedding. I would never make anyone travel to it.”

Emma’s eyes were on Regina, “I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

Regina chuckled, smacking the blonde on the arm.

A smirk lifted out of the corner’s of the blonde’s lips, “Because you’re a decent person.”

“Oh, well, thank you.” 

“Not because you won’t get married.” Emma clarified.

“Thanks.” Regina shook her head, grinning as she looked out the car window.  
____________________

Once on the plane, Regina had decided to enjoy a couple of drinks while in Emma’s company. Something Emma wasn’t too happy on, given she started talking about feelings.

“Why do we live, Emma?” Regina turned her attention once again to Emma.

“Oh, Jesus Christ.” Emma muttered, looking out the flight window.

“Nothing we do has any meaning. Everything we built falls to the ground. Meaning is a myth like you’ve said, so why do we live?”

“I was so enjoying the silence.” Emma’s head shook, while Regina took another drink.

“Have you ever considered that a myth isn’t a myth for everyone?” Regina asked, glaring at her, “It’s possible that within the myth there’s a sliver of truth, and you have to believe in that sliver wholeheartedly, come what may, despite the rational mind…”

While Regina continued on with her explanation, Emma took one of the liquor mini bottles and began reading the label on the back of it, curious what the hell did they put inside of it. Was it a type of love potion that made you bare your feelings?

“Because if you don’t, the myth just reveals itself to be a myth, and meaningless becomes a self-fulfilling prophecy.”

Emma unscrewed the top of the bottle, taking a sniff out of it in silence.

“Also, you have to get people to believe in the myth. If they don’t then there’s just no hope for anyone. But if they believe in it, they can laugh, cry, hope, vote.”

“Who makes wine with screw top bottles?” Emma’s brow furrowed, her eyes glued to the bottle.

“Emma…” Regina’s hand lands on the blonde’s shoulder, her body turning more toward her, “What if we’re falling in love?”

“What?” Green eyes blinked.

“What if love… comes for everyone?”

Emma glared, releasing a sigh, “Don’t be absurd. That’s the wine talking.” 

“What if… no one is immune, not even us?” Words slurred out.

“Stop it.”

Regina sat back, shrugging, taking another drink of the bottle before she spoke again, “I have a theory… ready?”

“Oh, dear God…” Emma muttered, already annoyed with the woman’s drunkenness.

“What if this Destination Wedding wasn’t for the actual wedding? But, what if… we were destined for it to come together?” Her head nodded.

“I can’t believe you're bringing this up.” Replied Emma. 

Truth was, she believed it too. Deep down, very, very deep down, she wanted to believe it. But, given her experience with people and also heartbreak, she didn’t want to give too into it. Because… what if things didn’t work out with Regina in the long run? What if they were both just making fools of themselves? What if she would hurt her too? The last thing she wanted was that.

And, Regina was drunk. She knew for a fact that if she were sober, the brunette would gladly agree with her.

“Come on. You don’t think it means something when two people like us are able to forge some kind of bond?” Asked Regina.

“I thought we’d come to an understanding. We came to an agreement. We are less than an hour away from departing as friends.” Replied Emma.

“Okay, yes, but deep down… in your broken, miserable gut… you know I’m right.”

“No, I don’t.” Emma replied, dryly.

“Don’t you want a life of love and hope?” Asked Regina, determined to break the blonde’s shell.

“No.”

“Don’t you want romance and flowers?”

“No.”

Regina rolled her eyes, mouthing the word, ‘fine,’ to herself before turning her attention back to Emma, “But, what if we’re falling in love?”

Emma’s eyes glared into Regina’s, “It would end in disaster. I’m no better than Graham.”

Regina smiled, her hand caressing the blonde’s cheek, “You and I both know that’s not true. You are ten times better, a million times better, a billion-”

“I’m ten seconds away from jumping out of this plane.” Emma wanted her. “Besides, you’re the one who said you can’t trust your gut.”

Regina nodded, her shoulder shrugging, “True. But since I met you, I’ve come to discover that for a long time it’s been a lying bitch. And I for one, am willing to take a chance on love.”

“Why?” Emma asked, “I mean, how much shit has to fall on your head before you start wearing a hat?”

Both sighed, turning their glances away from one another in silence for the remainder of the flight.  
____________________

Once Regina sobered up, and they waited outside the Boston airport for the first cab available, both were on agreeing terms once again.

“We shouldn’t exchange contact information.” Said Regina.

Emma shook her head, “There’s no point.”

Regina nodded, “Yeah.”

“Well… Regina, it was very nice to meet you.”

“It was very nice to meet you too, Emma.” 

Both women, after a while of awkwardness, embraced each other in a hug. A hug, that didn’t break until a cab finally pulled over to the side of the curve.

Emma moved toward the door, yanking on the handle of the passenger door, holding it open for Regina to climb in, while she slid her suitcase across the seat.

The brunette stood through the blonde and the opened door of the cab, her eyes locked on green ones. “Why didn’t we meet seven years ago, Emma?” She asked her.

Emma shrugged, a tiny smile on her lips, “Just lucky, I guess.”

Regina grinned, climbing into the backseat of the cab, while giving the driver her home address.

“What are you doing?” Emma asked, leaning down toward the opened door, “Don’t give out your exact address. You don’t know who the driver is.”

Regina smiled, her cheeks pink with a slight blush, “Thank you for caring.”

That smile warmed Emma’s heart. It took everything in her to shut the door to the cab and watch it drive away. She chuckled seeing Regina’s hand pop out of the car window, giving her the middle finger.  
____________________

Emma spent all that day, in the comfort of her home thinking about Regina and their trip. She went on about her day like normal, despite the thoughts dancing around in her head as to what she could possibly be up to. But during the night, she thought some more. 

Yes, the trip to survive her half brother’s wedding started off as a trip directly to hell and ended in different circumstances. Yes, as annoying as Regina proved to be at times, things had taken an interesting turn once she was in the company of the brunette. Yes, she thought about Regina’s smile, their bickering, having their lives put in danger and surviving. Sex underneath an apple tree in the middle of an opened field. Their drunken flirtations in the hotel room.

She thought about all that. And she thought about the way, Regina saw her. Compared to everyone else- who was family to Emma- Regina was the only one there who saw her differently. In a new light, if you will. She actually thought of her as a good, caring, wonderful person, when no one else bothered to.

Her eyes fell on her suitcase that was still on her bed. Her fingers pulled on the tabs of the zipper, opening up the top. And the first thing she took notice of, were the three gift bags she had taken from the brunch. 

The paper crunched within her hand as she picked up one of the bags, suddenly a smile spread across her face at a written message on the outside of the bag, in perfectly written cursive.

_This is me, not exchanging contact information. Taking a leap of faith for once._

And at the bottom, wasn’t a phone number or an address, but a time and a map drawn out to a small coffee shop. A coffee shop that happened to be just a few blocks away from her home.  
____________________

Regina was seated outside the coffee shop, glancing down at her watch every few minutes that passed. Still a no-show from Emma. She sighed, taking notice in the time once again. 8:00pm. The time that had been drawn out below the map. 

Maybe taking a leap of faith wasn’t good. Maybe Emma had been right.

And she had obviously been wrong, thinking that something more could have happened between them, and that they would actually get somewhere. Farther than she ever got with Graham.

Regina gathered her purse, standing from the table, and leaving money on top of the table to pay for her coffee, which she didn’t even care to drink. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Emma, standing there, casually in jeans, a tucked in shirt and red leather jacket, staring back at her.

There was a glow in her eye, which hadn’t been there before. There was a smile, spreading her lips that hadn’t been there before. There was a look that hadn’t been there before.

Regina glanced down at her watch, before looking back up into the blonde’s green eyes. 8:01pm. 

“A minute late.” Regina acknowledged, “Is this where you say, _‘It’s not you, it’s me?’_ And walk away from the only chance you may have at happiness again?”

“Well, I thought about it, but…” Her tone sarcastic as she chuckled, “Then I thought, as I saw you sitting here, wondering if I would show, ‘Why not? Someone this beautiful has to be worth taking that leap of faith for.’”

Regina glanced down at a single red rose that was being held before her, her eyes meeting up with Emma’s.

“You’re right. It may or may not end in disaster. And, we may not always see eye to eye on so many levels but… what if we’re falling in love?” Her eyes closed, her lips pressed harder against Regina’s as she was pulled into her embrace, arms not wasting anymore time in pulling the brunette’s slender form more into an embrace of her own.


End file.
